


OF LATE NIGHT CONVERSATIONS, CHEESY LINES AND ANNOYED FRIENDS

by haektuans



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, JYJ (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, Romance, YunJae, annoying cheesy lines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 12:52:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10163429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haektuans/pseuds/haektuans
Summary: Late night conversations with cheesy lines from his are what Jaejoong loves to do the most after all the times he spent on his thesis. Add their annoyed friends is what made their night perfect.





	

 

Thesis days are finally over. Jaejoong just finished his oral defense earlier that day. Luckily, the panelists loved his paper and overall presentation. He almost cried when the head of the research department told him that he would be one of the presenters for the All his hard works, sleepless nights, skipping meals, missing a night out with his friends and boyfriend has finally been paid off, and everything he did is just truly worthy.

 

The first thing he did after his presentation is to send a text message to his boyfriend, who wasn't able to celebrate with him since he has a practicum, telling him that he was able to pass his defense. He went to a fancyrestaurant with his friends to treat himself for a job well done.

 

Finally, after spending a day with his friends, he went back to his dorm with his roommates. He had a lot of fun with hem since it's been so long since he had this much fun.

 

Jaejoong and his friends went to their rooms and got themselves ready to sleep.

 

"Have Yunho congratulated you already?" Junsu, his roommate, told him as he slumped down on his bed next to Changmin.

 

"Not yet, but he asked me to update him, and I already texted telling him that the defense went well," Jaejoong answered, laying down on his bed, fishing his phone out from his pocket. "He has practicum earlier, so he hasn't replied to him yet, I'll just call him."

 

Jaejoong looked for his boyfriend's name in his contacts and pressed the call button. It took three rings for Yunho to answer and Jaejoong just couldn't wait to hear his lover's voice once again.

 

"Baby!" Jaejoong cried in excitement made his friends turn their heads at him.

 

"Hey, baby," called Yunho with his husky voice Jaejoong loved the most. "I was about to call you already."

 

"I'm sorry I can't help it." whined Jaejoong, Yunho can feel that his boyfriend is pouting on the other line. "I missed you so much."

 

"I missed you too baby."

 

"I want to celebrate it with you, but it's already late," Jaejoong stated as he leaned on the headboard of his bed. "Maybe on Saturday?"

 

"On Saturday?" Yunho asked. "Why not tomorrow?"

 

"It's Friday. I want to have a long sleep first, and you have to rest since you have practicum," explained Jaejoong as he played with the hem of his shirt. "How many days are left for you to serve?"

 

"I still have a week left."

 

"Oh really? I can't wait. I'm so sick of facing my laptop, and all I have to is to make theshit."

 

Yunho laughed at his boyfriend's cute rant, imagining his facial expressions as Jaejoong bombasted. "But you made it. You did well. Congratulations. I knew you could do it."

 

"Thank you." Jaejoong blushed, bit his lip and glanced at his friends who were looking at him, smirking. "Oh, by the way, Changmin and Junsu defended their thesis this day as well."

 

"Really? So how did it go?"

 

"Good. They passed as well."

 

"Tell them I said Congrats."

 

"Wait. I'll put you on speaker." Jaejoong looked at his friends.

 

Junsu rolled his eyes in puzzlement, wondering why Jaejoong wants to put him speaker "Is that necessary?"

 

Junsu and Changmin know how much of a sweet talker Yunho and Jaejoong are and their mushiness is so cringing to hear. For the three years of knowing the couple, they still can't bear with the two's cheesiness.

 

"Yunho says congrats."

 

"Thank you, Yunho." both friends replied in synch.

 

"After resting, I swear I'll give all my time to you." Jaejoong sighed, remembering all the messages Yunho sent him when he told him he couldn't celebrate his and his boyfriend's birthday, Valentine's Day and the one that breaks his heart the most when he found out that he won't spend it with him, their 4th year anniversary. "I missed a lot of special occasions with you because of the thesis."

 

"I understand your situation, Jaejoongie. Don't worry. We can celebrate it after my practicum."

 

"I can't believe it's finally over. All the sacrifices I made are all so worth it."

 

"Just like you." Yunho blatantly answered.

 

"Huh?"

 

"I mean, just like you. You're worth it."

 

Grunts can be heard from both lines. Jaejoong's friends and Yunho's friend, Park Yoochun who he shares an apartment with him.

 

Yoochun, who was trying to ignore Yunho, grunted from his friend's mushiness. He can't believe that his friend can be this cheesy when it comes to his boyfriend since the image of Yunho he knows is that he is calm and composed, not like this, looking like a lovesick fool.

 

Jaejoong, on the other hand, blushed for the second time that night and covered his red face with his blanket. "Stop it."

 

"Why not? I'm just telling the truth." Yunho smiled, loving the way Jaejoong getting shy.

 

"Thank you," answered Jaejoong timidly. "I can't believe I made it. I thought I wasn't going to pass the oral defense."

 

"How many times should I tell you to stop doubting yourself?" uttered Yunho in a serious tone. He hates it when Jaejoong thinks he can't do this or do that. His boyfriend doesn't trust himself much. Yunho wants Jaejoong to change that thinking of his. He wants his other half to be proud of himself for once.

 

"It's not like that. It's just that I was nervous and I..."

 

"You don't trust yourself." Yunho continued. "I know it's normal to be nervous when it comes to thing like that, bit Jaejoong, please don't say that you think you can't do this when you haven't started doing it yet."

 

"Are we always going to talk about this?"

 

"I won't stop nagging at you until you realize that you are close to perfection."

 

There was a short pause when Yunho blurted out those words. Jaejoong didn't know what to answer. He's at a loss for words. His beloved boyfriend never fails to make him be in awe in just little words.

 

"Answer him Jaejoong." Junsu suddenly interfered.

 

Yunho chuckled at Junsu's statement. "Hey, baby don't be mad if I'm like this okay?"

 

"I'm not angry. I-I'm sorry."

 

"Don't be."

 

Just when Jaejoong is about to answer, Yoochun butted in. "Jaejoong! Have Yunho mentioned that there are a lot of girls in our site wanted to be friends with him, and some even are asking if he's single."

 

Yunho gave him a threatening look that made Yoochun chuckled. "But you don't have to worry actually," he assured him. "He always shows them your picture in his wallet and tells them he already has someone he loves."

 

Jaejoong can't stop grinning like an idiot. Hearing that those are the words Yunho answers whenever girls are bothering him.

 

"Is that right?"

 

"Yeah. I don't like them being like that. It's getting annoying, to be honest."

 

"Well, you only have a week left to bear with them."

 

"I don't know how to deal with it anymore; I don't know what to tell them to stop bothering me, seriously I don't know anymore." Yunho sighed, he usually can bear annoying students, but this time some of them are crossing over the line.

 

"You don't know anything?" Jaejoong teased, chuckling behind the line.

 

Yunho raised an eyebrow, thinking of what to make Jaejoong blush again. "I do. I know how to make you smile."

 

"Shut up Yunho." Yoochun interfered.

 

"It's getting late Jaejoong." Yunho reminded him. You should sleep now."

 

As if on cue, Jaejoong yawned and stretched his limbs. "I feel sleepy already, but I want to talk to you more. I missed your voice?"

 

"My voice?" Yunho asked in a tantalizing voice. "Well, I know you love my voice when..."

 

"Please don't announce your bedroom secrets in public. Thank you very much, Yunho." Yoochun sighed in exasperation. Sometimes Yunho is becoming like Jaejoong, not knowing what to say in public and what is not.

 

"Can you guys wear headsets so that we won't hear your cringy cheesy, annoying conversation?" Junsu asked, thoroughly disturbed on where the talk is heading.

 

Both Jaejoong and Yunho just didn't care.

 

"We'll see each other during the weekend right?"

 

Jaejoong sighed deeply. "But I still have to wait for two days." He was already feeling so excited to meet his boyfriend again finally.

 

"That's okay baby. You need to sleep more."

 

"Okay. See you on Saturday?"

 

"Yeah. I can't wait."

 

"I love you, baby." Jaejoong made several kissing sounds.

 

Yunho did the same, making Yoochun raised an eyebrow at him. "No, I love you more."

 

"I love you most. Hang up now." Jaejoong told him.

 

"No, you hang up first."

 

"No, you go first."

 

"You go first."

 

"I won't hang up until you do it first." Jaejoong chuckled softly, wanting to prolong his conversation with his boyfriend.

 

"Then I guess we'll be talking for the rest of the night then if that's the case?"

 

"I'm fine with it. I don't care."

 

"DAMN IT!" their friends said in chorus. They were already feeling sleepy, but their friend's voices keep on disturbing them.

 

"Both of you, go to sleep," Yoochun commanded, walking towards Yunho's bed and took his friend's phone. "Seriously, you guys. We're trying to sleep here."

 

"Give me that." Changmin grabbed Jaejoong's phone in his hand and talked to Yunho, "Jaejoong's going to sleep now." and with that, he immediately pressed the red button not letting Yunho answer back.

 

Yunho's phone was thrown lightly by Yoochun at his bed, Jaejoong was the same as well.

 

Jaejoong and Yunho get their phones and sent each other text messages.

 

**Sender:** ** 윤호야 ** **~** ** ♥ **

**To:** ** 재중이♥ **

 

Goodnight for real baby. It seems like I'm disturbing Yoochun here. I love you so much.

 

 

**Sender:** ** 재중이♥ **

**To:** ** 윤호야 ** **~** ** ♥ **

 

Same here. Changmin and Junsu are annoyed already. :D anyway, goodnight 윤호야~ I love you!♥

 

No one can stop this couple, not even their annoyed friends. Jaejoong definitely can't wait for Saturday to come.

 

☆☆★☆★

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: Hello! Thank you for reading! Vote and comment~♥ let me know your thoughts lovelies*u*


End file.
